


Unquenchable

by Asami_124



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fate & Destiny, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Parallel Universes, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_124/pseuds/Asami_124
Summary: Every year, on the same date, Minhyuk Involuntarily goes back to the same day in 2018 and returns to the present the next day.He's never able to change the past like he desperately wants to, and after twenty years he has already given up most hope.But fate has different plans for him.





	Unquenchable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> Hyunghyuk is my OTP and I've finally decided to write about them, it was so much fun!  
> This fic also turned out to be way more emotional than I'd intended but in a good way (I hope!)

It happens on the same date, the 10th of October, every year for the last twenty years.  
It doesn't matter where he is, or what he's doing.  
His intentions, hopes, desires, are not relevant.  
It doesn't matter whether he wants it or not, though he always wants it.  
Everything will be taken away from him, as heedlessly as it was given.  
And he hates himself, for how much he's grateful for this cruel gift.

"Daddy!"  
Ji-woo, his eldest daughter, almost ten, shouts from her sleeping room.  
"Daddy, you promised us a story when you get back from work!" she yells in an accusing manner.  
Soo-Young grins fondly while she unties his necktie and kisses him softly on his cheek.  
"Daddy is tired, girls, he'll read you a story tomorrow." she makes a genuine attempt to exempt him from his duty.  
"But Daddy, you promised us! pleeease..."  
Mi-young, who had her seventh birthday last week, whines from the room she shares with her older sister.  
He sighs but manages to flash one of his brightest smile, the one that always seems effortless to his wife and daughters.  
"They're right, honey, I can't break my promise." he admits.  
"Mm... I hope your daughters know their father is too good for them."  
Minhyuk kisses her gently. She tastes like her cherry lipstick, and he's learned to love it as the years went by; the fruity taste and those lips who will never be plump enough.  
"Go to bed, sweetheart, I'll join you soon."

He'd promised them one story, but the little bastards managed to get three out of him.  
His eyelids almost sink when he reads the last chapter about magical bunnies or princesses and finds out he's the only awake person in the room.  
The girls sleep like a log, their little chests rise and fall calmly.  
He kisses each one of them on her forehead and prays silently, as usual, they'll always remain safe and happy, since he knows this world is anything but safe and happy.  
Soo-Young is still awake when he crawls into their bed, and she automatically lays her head on his chest, her long hair tickles his neck and chin.  
"We are so lucky to have you." she whispers and caresses his forearm.  
"Their biological father... He's a human garbage. Did I tell you he didn't even call Mi-young on her birthday?"  
"Yes. What a scum." Minhyuk scowls.  
Thinking about the sweet girl who sees him as her real father since she's a toddler being treated like that makes him sick.  
"Baby...I was thinking we should take a day off from work tomorrow... travel to the rural area..? You've been working so hard lately."  
Minhyuk strokes her face, draws lines on the surface of the woman who offers him tenderness and affection whenever he needs them.  
"Yes, honey, that sounds great." he says, hoping she missed the slight trembling in his voice.  
He falls asleep, wrapping his arms around his wife and tears, almost invisible, flowing down his face.

The sharp sound of the alarm clock, the dazzling daylight, the soft moans that tingle his ears. Everything around him tries to force him to wake up.  
He refuses to open his eyes.  
The touch of the matters beneath him and the blanket atop his body is already enough to prove him he's lying on a different bed than the one he fell asleep on.  
Yet, he holds onto the tiniest scintilla of hope that this universe's merciless joke, at his expense, isn't taking place again.  
Perhaps, for the first time in twenty years, he wouldn't live this day, the 10th of October, twice. In 2018 and in the year he came from.  
"Hyuuungg..."  
the feline moan, it always begins that way, floods his face with a wave of heat that goes straight to his crotch.  
He's an idiot, a forty-four years old man in the body of a libidinous twenty-four years old kid.  
His eyes are still shut when he feels small kisses on his bare chest, but a low groan escapes his lips and earns him a mellow chuckle.  
It's so good he wants to scream.  
One time did scream, and wasted the entire day fucking violently and crying.  
"Hyungwon..."  
he coos, the name rolls on his tongue like a magic spell that can heal all pains, or at least his owns.  
"Look at me, Hyung." Hyungwon entreats him and bites his neck, leaving there a mark that Minhyuk would gladly carry for the rest of his life.  
Since there's nothing in the world that can deprive him of his need to accede to any of the younger man's requests, he opens his eyes.  
The first thing he sees is an unbelievably, ridiculously, beautiful face.  
"So pretty..." he gasps and cups this piece of art, fondles a puffy cheek.  
"Idiot..." the black-haired man tries to scold him but the pink tint appearing on his cheeks extradites him.  
Minhyuk brushes his lips, the only ones that are plump enough, with his thumb.  
He moves upwards in order to kiss the delicate man, but the Hyungwon's rosy tongue licks his finger and then he sucks it amorously.  
He is obviously not aware of the power he has over him. It's true that even the original twenty-four years old Minhyuk was his lover's adoring puppy, but not like this.  
He's almost enslaved, every touch, every kiss, makes his whole body shudder, makes his heart palpitates with yearning.   
"You have to stop." He pleads.  
He won't miss another one of those precious opportunities to fuck Hyungwon the whole day, no matter how ethereal it feels when he does.  
He knows that once he begins kissing his luscious lips, sandy skin, sublime face, sensitive neck... Long legs wrapped around his waist, his dick buried between two perfect buttocks...  
"Are you sure, hyung?"  
Hyungwon asks teasingly, licking the edge of each one of Minhyuk's left-hand's fingers.  
"Ye...yes."  
Minhyuk doesn't sound convincing, but he has to stop the seductive man before it's too late.  
He quickly grabs Hyungwon and tosses him into the mattress, then bends over and cages the younger between his arms.  
It feels good to be twenty-four again. He's stronger, faster, more intense.   
"We're going to the amusement park today." He decides spontaneously.  
"The amusement park?" Hyungwon raises his eyebrows but doesn't seem unsatisfied.  
Minhyuk remembers that going to the amusement park was one of Hyungwon's favorite weekend activities, and he's not going to miss a chance of spending hours with a giggly and cheerful Hyungwon.  
"Yes, baby." He assures his lover.  
"But you hate going to the amusement park. You always complain there are too many kids and that the queues are too long."  
"I don't really mind the kids or the queues. I'm just terrified of most of the rides."  
It's a confession a twenty-four years old Minhyuk would never make.  
"Did you really believe I wasn't unaware of it?" Hyungwon laughs and Minhyuk quickly joins him.

They eat breakfast before leaving. Minhyuk has mastered the skill of making pancakes during the years thanks to his two pancakes-lovers daughters.  
He serves Hyungwon a bunch of fluffy, delectable hotcakes, feeling pleased by his astonished expression.  
Well, he's willing to avow that his younger-self made terrible, and usually burnt, pancakes.  
"Since when do you make them so delicious?" Hyungwon asks in disbelief, crumbs falling from the corners of his mouth.  
Minhyuk chortles and kisses his pouty lips who taste like maple syrup, savoring every moment.  
"You're so gorgeous that my cooking skills can improve overnight."  
He knows his lazy explanation is completely irrational, but luckily for him, Hyungwon is used to his nonsense. 

It still feels a bit weird to go back to 2018, despite all the years he's been doing it.  
The antiquated cell phones, the concept of television, the cars' shape, the fashion, his own bleached hair.  
Minhyuk whistles when he sees Hyungwon dressed in an oversized jeans jacket, tight black trousers, and a satin choker. Even now, he's impressed by the other's exalted looks.  
The couple grabs their bags and leaves their rented flat.  
When they moved there, they were solely roommates, childhood friends who had no idea their non-platonic feelings towards each other were mutual.  
Their first kiss was on the stained couch in their living room, and it was the best kiss Minhyuk has ever had.   
They walk to the nearest bus station and get on the crowded bus.  
While holding the backs of two occupied seats, Hyungwon, yawning, puts his head on the white-haired man's shoulder.  
"You're really going to go on the roller coaster with me?"  
"Yeah."  
"I hope you won't scream like a little girl-Ouch!"  
The younger man rubs his pinched cheek.  
"I'm going to buy you tons of cotton candy, and you're going to eat it all." Minhyuk pinches the other cheek playfully.  
"You know I hate cotton candy, asshole!"  
He is quite apprehensive when they arrive, although he's been attending amusement parks regularly with his daughters.   
The thing is, little girls don't tend to love the scariest rides those park have to offer.  
"Come on, I promise I'll ignore it if you pee on yourself." Hyungwon pulls his hand and they basically run to the first roller coaster.  
He's totally dizzy after a series of horrifying rides and his legs are terribly shaking.  
He leans on Hyungwon, who for some reason is full of energy and practically gambolling.  
"I can't believe you really did it! I was sure you gonna chicken out." Hyungwon sounds like a proud parent.  
"I'll do anything for you, babe."   
"Ahh, what's wrong with you...That's so cheesy.." Hyungwon grumbles but doesn't resist when the older wraps his arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer.  
"You're so strange today, acting like we're lead actors in a romantic drama." the dark-haired man gripes.

Minhyuk knows that despite his efforts, he could never truly act as if everything is normal.  
He tries, though. He pretends sorrowfully he's the same young man Hyungwon knows, the joyful, optimistic man he hasn't been for years.  
He doesn't weep, doesn't make any exaggerated tributes, and most importantly- doesn't fights the inevitable ending of the day.  
He still flinches whenever he recalls the first years of returning to the 10th of October.  
Back then, he used to believe fate was on his side, that he had been given a rare opportunity to change his past.  
He considered himself lucky, was convinced he would eventually be able to make it to the 11th of October.  
He didn't lose hope, at first, not even after waking up year after year in his empty bed, surrounded by takeaway leftovers and dirty socks.  
He applied every possible idea and trick in the first seven years.  
He had even tried to tell Hyungwon the truth, which had made the panicked man to lock himself in the bathroom and call Minhyuk's mom, who later took him to the mental hospital. That was definitely his worst attempt.  
But after a decade, he acknowledged it. Fate, god, the universe, whoever or whatever it was, wasn't trying to help him or to give him a second chance.  
It was a punishment. A torment.  
Being, for the shortest time, with the only person he's ever been in love with, only to get back to the cruel reality every time.  
But Hyungwon didn't deserve to feel pained as well. So, he decided that he'd play along, and cherish every ephemeral moment with the love of his life.

"You know I'm stupid." he responds.  
"Yeah, it's hard to miss this detail about you." he notes, but his dreamy eyes stare admiringly at the older.  
They were so fucking in love.  
"I'm starving." Minhyuk declares.  
"Hamburgers?"  
They both suggest and burst into laughter when they answer simultaneously - "Yes!"  
They buy the food at one of the stalls before they sit on a random bench and starts eating.  
The feast includes oily fries, two giant cheeseburgers and two cans of coke.   
Hyungwon is nibbling one of the last chips when Minhyuk tells him there's something he needs to ask him.  
"What is it?" the curious man sips his cola.  
"Will you marry me?"  
The youngster spits the fluid in his mouth, eyes widen in surprise.  
"Mar-marry?"  
"Yeah, well you know we can't legally marry in Korea. So maybe just a symbolic ceremony with our friends and families."  
"But-" Hyungwon blushes "Our parents don't even know about us."  
"So we'll tell them."  
"Minhyuk!"  
"What?"  
Hyungwon stutters something unclear, and Minhyuk waits patiently until his normal speaking skills returns.  
"My parents would never accept it. You know they are extremely prejudiced."  
"My parents are prejudiced too, Hyungwonie. I don't care. I don't want to be asked ever again if I have a girlfriend. I want everyone to know I'm with you. That you're mine."  
Hyungwon is paler, but his eyes are shiny and a bit wet. Minhyuk feels his eyes getting wet too.  
They're in the middle of an amusement park, and there're noisy kids running around them, adults are yelling, and it's far from the ideal place to propose to his boyfriend.  
There's also the sad fact that he'd never be able to marry the man he loves.  
But when Hyungwon starts shedding a few tears, his insecurity, his doubts, are gone.   
"Hyung, you really act like we're in some kind of a TV drama today..."  
The color goes back to the younger man's face and he smiles weakly, eyes fixed upon the ground.  
"We're only twenty-four. Are you even sure I'm the person you want to spend the rest of your life with?"  
His palm finds Hyungwon's and their fingers entwine.  
"There's nothing in my life I'm more sure about."  
They're silent, for a moment.   
"Yes, I'll marry you. Of course I will, you idiot." Hyungwon says and the world feels like a better place all of a sudden. 

These are the late afternoon hours when they wander around the park, after getting on every possible ride.  
Minhyuk eats pink cotton candy and Hyungwon finishes his buttered popcorn.  
"Let's go home." he whispers eagerly into his new fiance's ear.  
He's not unselfish enough to miss the pleasure of their bodies tangled together, Hyungwon screaming his name, his graceful body craving Minhyuk's touch.  
Hyungwon smirks at him, the same wicked smirk whenever he knows how desperate his lover is.  
"Not now." he ignores the older man's demanding hand on his lower back, and points at a distant eggplant-colored tent.  
"I wanna go there before we're leaving."  
"Fortune teller?" Minhyuk can't hide the mockery in his voice when he reads the sign next to the tent.  
"Why do you want to go to a fortune teller?"  
"Well, we're going to marry soon, right? I want to know how our married life is going to look like."  
Minhyuk must have had a grave expression because Hyungwon prods his ribs with his finger and laughs.  
"Ah, don't look so serious! I just want to do something fun and silly before we go home."  
He breaks away from Minhyuk's grip and goes straight to the tent, and the white-haired man follows him like a puppet on a string.  
  
it's chilly and serene inside, a separate world in comparison to the bustling atmosphere of the amusement park.  
They bow when they notice a wizened old woman with deep wrinkles and gleaming eyes sitting in front of a rickety table.  
"Hello." they greet her and she nods politely, signaling to them that they can sit on the two empty chairs.  
"What would you like to know, boy?" she asks feebly, gazing at Minhyuk.  
"Umm, we're here for him." He's bewildered by his sudden nervousness.  
"Oh." The elderly averts her eyes from Minhyuk and focuses on Hyungwon instead.  
"You're a pretty boy." she asserts.  
"Thank you." Hyungwon smiles radiantly.  
"Too pretty. Don't you know boys shouldn't be too pretty." she barks, wiping Hyungwon's smile off his face. Minhyuk is amused.  
"What is your name?"  
"Chae Hyungwon."  
"Your birth date?"  
"January 15, 1994"  
"Time?"  
"Five in the morning."  
"Place?"  
"Gwangju, Korea."  
"Do you know what was the weather like, at the time you were born, boy?"  
"It was cold, very cold."  
She seems worried while she opens a dusty book, full of tables of Mysterious characters, and starts scribbling down characters on a piece of paper.  
"Ahh... this is bad... very bad..."  
The fortune teller's voice quavers with undefined emotion, and Minhyuk feels as if his abdomen was stabbed.  
"Why?" Hyungwon sounds more curious than troubled, but Minhyuk knows better.  
"My child, your future seems to-"  
"Leave, now."  
He suddenly interrupts their conversation, voice peremptory as it has never been before in Hyungwon's presence.  
"What?" Hyungwon is perplexed, and Minhyuk turns to look at him.  
His doe eyes appear purplish in the strange lighting of the tent, long lashes flutter like a butterfly's wings.  
"Leave, Hyungwon. I want to talk with her in private." his voice is softer this time, but still severe.  
"Wh-why?" Hyungwon sincerely tries to understand.  
"Just do it. For me." he sounds begging by the end of the sentence.  
Hyungwon is more than displeased, but leaves the room obediently.  
"What is it?" he beseeches her once the younger man is outside the tent.  
"You too, seem fascinating. Tell me your birth date, boy-"  
"This isn't about me! I'm not the issue here! Tell me about Hyungwon's future!"  
The fortune teller clucks her tongue in disappointment.  
"So, this is how young men talk to elderly women these days."  
Minhyuk has never wanted to punch an old lady in the face, but he does now. He has to recruit all his inner strength to remain calm and apologize.  
"I'm sorry, halmeoni, I truly am. I'm only behaving so rudely because I must hear what you know about my friend."  
"I see. I don't need your apology, Lee-Minhyuk-" Did he even mention his name? "-Your honesty, however, is required."  
"What do you mean?" he asks, agitated.  
She runs her fingers through her gunmetal grey hair.  
"I think you know perfectly well your what's in your friend's future." she stretches the word 'friend' as if its very existence is a personal affront.  
The tent's temperature abruptly plunges, the muffled tumult of the amusement park vanish, and the fortune teller's gaze scorches him pitilessly.  
"Do you know your lover is going to die tomorrow?"  
He's surprised by not being surprised, by almost being prepared for this question.  
"Yes." he shivers in awe.  
"And do you want to save him?" the words are a story, from a faraway land, beyond every ocean and continent.  
"Yes, oh god, yes. Just tell me how, I'd do anything, I swear."

Twenty years ago, he was twenty-four. The 11th of October, a damned day. The worst day of his life.  
He had an asinine argument with Hyungwon about adopting a cat.  
Minhyuk adamantly refused to discuss the matter, Hyungwon vehemently insisted they'd at least foster a kitten.  
"I've already told you, you can forget about having a pet in this house unless you want to live with someone else!" was the last thing he'd told Hyungwon before the latter left without saying a word.  
Two minutes later, Minhyuk was already drowning in his own guilt.  
He was willing to adopt ten vicious cats to take his words back.  
He knew Hyungwon would probably take a long walk, as he always did when he was upset.  
Minhyuk had waited for him to return for almost three hours when he got the phone call. His heart stopped beating the second he heard the unfamiliar, formal voice.  
He was faster than a speeding bullet when he rushed to the hospital, but to no avail.  
By the time he arrived, Hyungwon was dead.  
"He wasn't looking when he crossed the road." the uniformed official explained to him.  
"The driver followed all Traffic laws." he glanced at the weeping woman who ran over his most valuable treasure with her car.  
"It's fine." he sniffled.  
"I don't intend to press charges against this woman."  
Minhyuk's life tarnished, and the sparkly aura he had always possessed, slowly faded away.

"What can I do?" he repeats when he's not rewarded with a reply.  
"I'm begging you, help me."  
The fortune teller appears to be pondering, and Minhyuk digs his gnawed nails into his skin.  
"I might have what you're looking for, child." her eyes shimmer while her fragile hand rummages in her patched dress's pocket.  
"Here it is."   
She holds a corked vial, filled with red liquid.  
"The most reliable, ancient method. Sacrifice."  
"Sacrifice?" Minhyuk stammers.  
"The most powerful potion in the world. Drink it as it is, and nothing would change." The timeworn woman taps her nails on the vial.  
"You will wake up tomorrow morning, next to your wife, in 2028."  
_She knows_ , he pants.  
"Add one drop of your lover's blood to it, drink it, and the boy's life would be saved. Moreover, it'd guarantee him a long, fruitful life and a peaceful death."  
He already knows this potion is a double-edged sword, but the fortune teller tells him anyway.  
"And you would die. Life for life."

The bus ride home is awkward. They deliberately don't look at each other, and their communication level is virtually nil.  
When Minhyuk came out of the tent, Hyungwon didn't attempt to hide his resentfulness.  
He bombarded him with questions, inquiring about what had just occurred impatiently.  
Minhyuk didn't provide him with any information, any response at all, and the unsettled younger man grew more and more frustrated, and louder.  
And Minhyuk lost his temper.  
"Just shut up!" he gave Hyungwon a stern jolt, immediately feeling disgusted by his own actions.

They're on the bus now, heading home, acting like strangers, but his firm grip on Hyungwon's arm doesn't loosen for a second.  
His gaze, however, is directed at two young girls who fight over candies at the back of the bus. They remind him of his daughters. His sweet, kind daughters.  
There are a lot, too many, unfinished words on the edge of his tongue.  
_"I'm not angry at you..._ "  
_"Look at me, even if I can't look at you now..."_  
_"Please don't be so fretful..."_  
  
They get off the bus and walk heavily, eyes cast down, until they reach their building. They climb the stairs silently, their apartment is on the third floor.  
Hyungwon puts the key in the lock, turns it and opens the door, and both of them step inside.  
The black-haired man is going in the direction of the bedroom, hunched-over and sad-eyed.  
"Wait." Minhyuk grabs his wrist.  
He looks up, hesitant, only to soften up by Minhyuk's frail smile.  
"Come here." he spreads his arms, and just like that Hyungwon is trapped between them, clutching the older man's T-shirt.  
"Are you mad at me?" he asks Minhyuk, but the latter is already sobbing.  
He plants wet kisses on the beauty he enfolds, buries his hand in a mane of silken hair, struggles to minimize the gap between him until it'd cease to exist.  
"I'm sorry I acted like an asshole." he murmurs to the younger man's ear.  
Hyungwon lays his forehead on his shoulder.  
"It's okay, hyung." he can barely hear the muffled voice, but it doesn't matter once he senses the relieved grin, created by a pair of thick lips.    
"Join me in the shower?"

A few hours later, Hyungwon is already in a deep slumber. Minhyuk is lying beside him, gawking at his naked body with reverence.  
He's finally peaceful. Tomorrow won't be painful. He oughtn't to live in a vapid, meaningless, wilted world where Hyungwon isn't alive.  
He knows he will never be able to see his wife and daughters again.  
He loves them, he loves them so much. They became his only motivation after years of passivity.  
Soo-Young is seventeen now. She'll meet her husband and the girls' real father in a few years.  
She'll also leave him, at some point, and Minhyuk can only hope she meets another man who is capable of being a worthy husband and father.  
And Hyungwon, he'll live, and thrive.  
He bites the sleeping man's lower lip until a trail of blood trickles down it.  
Hyungwon stirs uncomfortably, but doesn't wake up.  
He brings the vial next those fleshy lips, and a few thick drops are poured into it.  
Minhyuk glances at the beautiful figure next to him one last time, and swallow the red fluid in one sip.

***

"Minhyuk baby, wake up. Wake up, please."  
He blinks a few times, adjusting to the room's light and looks up, stupefied.  
"Did you sleep all day? I couldn't wake you up in the morning, you slept like a corpse. Do you feel fine?" a cool hand hovers over his forehead, resting there for a brief moment.  
"You don't have a fever, but you look too pale. " his white hair is being caringly smoothed.  
"I'm going to make you a chicken soup, and don't tell me it tastes like unwashed underwear again!" the other giggles and leaves the room.  
Minhyuk, still stunned, stares at the wall clock. It's eight pm. The hour he died.  
"Hyungwon!" he cries out. There's no reply, and he jumps out of bed and sprints to the kitchen.  
Hyungwon stands there, cutting vegetables and wearing an apron.  
"What? I'm not such a bad cooker, stop being so dramatic." the amateur chef rolls his eyes.  
"Hyungwon!" he cries again, clinging to the younger man and attempts to embrace him.  
"Ah, baby, I knew you were sick! You've been acting unlike yourself since yesterday. It's probably the flu, let's go to the doctor."  
Minhyuk suddenly guffaws, hugging the justifiably worried man.  
"I'm not sick." his eyes brim with tears and Hyungwon doesn't look very convinced.  
"Are you sure about that, Minhyukie?"  
"Yes, Hyungwonie, I am... I've never felt healthier in my life... but tell me, is the calendar on the fridge accurate, is it really the 11 October?"  
"That's it, we're going to the hospital."  
and Minhyuk distracts his confused lover's attention by kissing him so deeply they both forget they need to breathe for a couple of long minutes.

On the 12th of October, he heads to the amusement park.  
The bus is almost empty, but a beautiful woman takes the seat next to him.  
She is a foreigner, green-eyed and blonde haired, but Minhyuk doesn't pay her any attention.  
Since it's Monday, the amusement park is perceptibly less crowded, which should make it easier for him to find the fortune teller's tent.  
However, there's no sign for such tent, and Minhyuk, quite baffled, keeps roaming aimlessly until he notices the foreign woman from earlier. She follows him.  
"Can I help you?" He asks her irritably, using his broken English.  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you're looking for a certain place." She uses her perfect Korean.  
"I'm...Ahh.. yes."  
"And for a certain woman?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Well, I just happen to be her."  
and the gleam in her emerald eyes is oddly familiar.  
"You...you are-"  
"The fortune teller, obviously. What, did I gain weight or something?" she chuckles.  
"What...How are you...? Nevermind. What am I doing here? Wasn't I supposed to die?"  
"Oh, no, absolutely not, my boy. The only thing needed was your will to die, not your actual death. " Her voice sounds like bell chimes.  
"I'd never use my blood to kill anyone."  
"Your blood?!" Minhyuk exclaims.  
"Of course, there's nothing better I could have offered you." she runs her fingers through her golden locks.  
"My blood is one of the most powerful things in the universe. It's beyond space and time, It's beyond fate and death."  
"But aren't you just... a fortune teller?"  
The nameless woman smiles vaguely.  
"Oh, I'm much more than that, Lee-Minhyuk..." and when he looks at her again, she's gone.  
But there's a new weight in his jeans' pocket. He rummages in it and pulls the object out.  
It's a diamond ring, one that's probably worth more than his annual salary. No, it's not just a ring. It's an engagement ring.  
"Thank you..." he mumbles to nothing but air, grinning.  
There's only one more thing he has to do. Get the most adorable cat in the nearby animals shelter and bring it home, to his fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Kudos & Comments would be highly appreciated!


End file.
